


Не буди кота

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого есть собственный способ расслабиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не буди кота

На столе остались разводы белой пыли, в самом центре валялась, кажется, обрезанная коктейльная трубочка – где он только её достал – и чья-то потрёпанная визитка. Гинтоки сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и улыбался блаженно, даже скорее глуповато – взгляд был немного осоловевший. Каждые пару секунд Гинтоки облизывал губы, старательно делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Такасуги издал короткий смешок – обдолбанный Гинтоки напоминал огромного кота, даже нашипеть мог, если его пытались вытащить из этого состояния. Где он доставал вещества, не знал никто, но Такасуги предполагал, что Гинтоки вытаскивал их из разрушенных кораблей аманто.  
– Не угостишь? – попросил Такасуги, вытянувшись на диване рядом и слегка задев бедром Гинтоки. В комнате пахло кровью, адреналин ещё не до конца выветрился, и руки до сих пор подрагивали от напряжения, а рядом с Гинтоки становилось спокойнее. Каким-то неведомым образом тот умудрялся распространить своё спокойствие вокруг, накинуть, словно одеяло, поверх остальных чувств, так что лишние мысли отступали.  
– Смотри, чтобы потом мамочка не отругала, – Гинтоки глупо хихикнул, и Такасуги тоже – они оба представили Зуру в переднике, строго зовущим товарищей на обед.  
Нос обожгло, и Такасуги зажмурился, стараясь вдохнуть ещё глубже, надеясь, что отпустит сразу, и лица мёртвых перестанут внезапно всплывать в памяти. Время замедлилось на пару минут, а затем вновь пустилось вскачь, нагоняя само себя. В голове прояснилось – не осталось ничего лишнего, только здесь и сейчас.  
Здесь и сейчас Гинтоки улыбался широко и опасно, скалил зубы, похожие на острые клыки, и смотрел на Такасуги сверху вниз. Горячие сухие ладони скользили под одеждой, и тело само отзывалось на прикосновения приятной дрожью, и кажется, это кто-то другой стонал в голос, потому что Гинтоки никак не мог издавать такие звуки.  
– Тише, а то сейчас сюда сбежится весь отряд – на всех у меня не хватит, – шепнул Гинтоки, склонившись к самому уху Такасуги. Шёпот этот был почти осязаем, жаркий и плотный, он ласкал мочку уха, пока Гинтоки не вонзил в неё свои зубы. Такасуги встрепенулся, зашипел и попытался сбросить его с себя, но только притянул ближе и заглянул в глаза – не было в них сейчас ничего человеческого: обдолбанный кот Широяша смотрел на Такасуги из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Мир взорвался и сосредоточился между ними. Такасуги не мог отвести взгляд и не мог пошевелиться, словно спутанный по рукам и ногам, – он и дышал-то через раз.  
Зато Гинтоки дышал шумно, двигаясь хаотично, он умудрился практически полностью раздеть Такасуги.  
Горячо было везде, только пальцы ног мёрзли, будто их обложили льдом, но Гинтоки как-то узнал об этом, смог почувствовать то, что чувствовал Такасуги. Он аккуратно взял ступню в руки и провел языком по большому пальцу, обхватил его губами и начал вытворять что-то неописуемо прекрасное, он лизал кожу между пальцев, крепко сжимая пятку, чтобы Такасуги не мог отстраниться. Наслаждение, усиленное раз в пять, прошивало молнией от лодыжки в пах и, смешиваясь с непривычным ощущением беспомощности взрывалось в мозгу ярче любого фейерверка, и Такасуги елозил по дивану, не прекращая стонать ни на секунду. А Гинтоки, хитрый засранец, смотрел, скалился, словно зверь, и дрочил себе, широко расставив колени. Такасуги чувствовал, как менялись движения его языка, когда наслаждение почти подходило к своему пику – тогда Гинтоки останавливался на пару секунд, обхватив член у основания.  
Когда Такасуги перешёл на хрип, видимо, сорвав связки, Гинтоки наконец отпустил его ногу и мягко скользнул вверх. Всё то, что он делал с пальцами ноги, теперь повторялось выше. Придерживая член одной рукой, он вылизывал его, словно огромную конфету, сжимал губами и вбирал так глубоко, что Такасуги казалось, можно задохнуться. Видимо, Гинтоки увлёкся, дыхание его стало нестерпимо горячим, и Такасуги дёрнулся, когда Гинтоки весь зажался, резко задвигал рукой, не выпуская головку изо рта. Кончал Гинтоки бесшумно, только тело всё словно сводило судорогой, и Такасуги не выдержал, напряжение после битвы наконец выплеснулось спермой в горло Гинтоки.  
– Псих, не кричи, – ласково пробормотал тот, мгновенно оказываясь сверху и заглушая хриплый крик поцелуем.  
– Я не псих, – обиженно буркнул Такасуги и спихнул с себя обнаглевшее тело Гинтоки. Вот теперь тот был снова похож на ленивого огромного кота.  
– Давай ещё по одной? – мурлыкнул Гинтоки, потягиваясь. И чёрт бы его разобрал, что он имел ввиду – секс или дорожку.


End file.
